1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a solar cell and a plasma treatment apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
A method of manufacturing a film with a parallel plate plasma treatment apparatus comprising an upper electrode capable of retaining a substrate and a lower electrode opposed to the upper electrode is known in general.
In the conventional plasma treatment apparatus, the upper electrode and the lower electrode are set in a vacuum chamber to be opposed to each other. The lower electrode is provided with a substrate retaining portion for retaining the substrate on a surface opposed to the upper electrode. The upper electrode is provided with a cylindrical gas supply port having an inlet portion supplied with source gas and an outlet portion communicating with the inlet portion for spouting the gas. The upper electrode is connected to a gas supply source. An exhaust port is provided on one side surface of the vacuum chamber.
The conventional plasma treatment apparatus generates a plasma on the overall lower surface of the upper electrode, so that the plasma decomposes the source gas for forming a film on the substrate.